


Just For A Night

by nvaleintern



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, F/M, First Time, Forced, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Kidnapping, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Standing-Up Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Young, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvaleintern/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You´re ripped away from your ordinary life on a normal saturday night and you find yourself chained to a wall in a weird room with a stranger who looks oddly familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read my fic!  
> Friendly reminder that you don't have to be a registered user in order to leave kudos on my work. It'd really help me out, thanks!

_ _ What happened? _ _

 

The clinking of metal against stone wakes you up. Your head throbs and you try to open your eyes, but the irritating light makes you close them again. You try to move, but you feel metal chains stopping you from it. You realize that you're chained to the wall, your body hanging forward.

As your eyes finally adjust to the brightness, you look around the, still blurry, room, and your heart skips a beat. You're no longer in your bedroom, watching Netflix while cuddling up to your cat. You're... Well, you don't quite know where you _exactly_ are, but you're pretty sure your bedroom wasn't decorated as a almost empty, white marble floor and walls room. And there definitely wasn't a man, who somehow looks oddly familiar, in your room either. _Is he the one who abducted me? Wait,_ were _I even abducted?_

As if the position you're in wouldn't be weird already, you notice the clothes the man is wearing. A leather-like coat, arm-plates that shine in the dim, orange lighting and old looking boots. His black hair goes to his shoulders and the _deja-vu-like_ feeling hits you again, as if you've met him already. Before you even comprehend what you're saying, the word falls out of your mouth: “Loki.”

It's _Loki._ The god of mischief, the villain of three Marvel movies and countless comics, but that can't be him. He's fiction. A character created by Marvel, based on Norse Mythology, yet there he is, a man, at least looking exactly like Loki. Probably some perverted fanboy. That sends a shiver down your spine and the seriousness of the situation crashes onto you, as you feel your chest tighten and panic overwhelm your thoughts. “Hey! Who are you? Why am I here?”, you hope your voice doesn't betray you, that he doesn't notice how scared you are, but the moment he turns around, fear changes into curiosity.

It _is_ him. Loki in flesh and blood. Or the actor who's portraying him, Tom Hiddleston. Either way, his looks definitely make you feel less afraid (which is probably sick, but hey, its Tom Hiddleston – you think).

“ I am Loki. The, soon to be, ruler of Asgard and Midgard. As to why you're here, let's say, it's for my own amusement. I used to think Midgard didn't have anything of value,” with every word he says, he comes one step closer to you, “but I couldn't else but notice a kind of innocence and beauty in some of you. So every now and then I take someone, whom I can use.” The last words are only a brief whisper in your ear but your mouth goes dry at the thought.

“Prove it,” you command ( _Wow, where did that confidence come from, all of a sudden.)_

He just smirks at that, barking a laugh as he casts off the clothes from your body in one swipe of his hand, leaving you in your black bra and panties.

You smile, happy at the thought that it is Loki, and because of a notable bulge that was pressing against the god's leather pants.

“Is this proof enough to you, human?”, he says, taking his cloak off, his shirt, and the rest of his armor (above the waist) soon following. 

His sweat covered muscles glisten in the orange light and even though a faint panicked voice at the back of your head tells you its wrong and you should not be here right now, you feel your panties get wet.

“There are billions of parallel universes, and in every single one of them, a copy of yourself exists, and has similar but different outcomes. For example, my 'copy' is this actor that plays, well, me. Yet in my universe I am Loki.” The way his voice drops when he's explaining it to you, makes you tremble and god how much you'd give to have a free hand so you could touch yourself.

Loki waves with his hand just like he did before, this time making his own pants disappear, leaving him in leather breaches, boots, his helm and with his scepter in hand.

“Will you behave,” it's more a command than a question but you know he expects an answer. You swallow hard, and nod. “Then let's have some fun, shall we.”

He starts to touch you with his hands. Your hip, your breast, your neck, sometimes for a few seconds and sometimes even shorter, teasing you, making you want him more. All the while he's staying silent, and the few times you manage to keep your eyes open you see the concentrated look on his face.

You feel your cheeks burn up and your nipples stiffen, as your mind is slowly overcome by arousal.

His hands come to a halt at your lower back, as he closes the gap between your bodies, shoving your hips together, his thigh thrusting against the inside of your thighs, and you're pretty sure if you wouldn't be hanging from a wall already you'd definitely collapse right then and there.

For a moment you think he wants to kiss you, you even want him to kiss you, but he moves his face right past yours, to sniff at your neck instead. You hear him drawing in some breaths, and breathing them out in slow, shaky pants. “You smell so good, _baby girl_." You gasp in response, shocked that Loki would even know such expressions, but then again, you're probably not his first.

Finally he starts to nib at your neck, hesitant at first but growing more needy with every next kiss. Suddenly you get aware of _how_ close you two actually are. You feel the firmness of his chest against your breasts, his strong hands around your body, hands tugging at your hair and squeezing your butt, his erection throbbing through layers of cloth against your thigh. stops again, his moans and growls ringing through your ears. You're the center of his attention, and for the first time you allow yourself to moan loudly-

Only to get it stifled by the god's own lips and tongue crashing against yours, needy and wanting, moaning loudly. 

The more he gets, the bolder he grows, starting to whisper obscenities to you in between the kisses, his touch growing rougher, his squeezes harder, his bites bloodier. 

As you thought this might never get better, you feel Loki shift his hand from the back of your neck, over your spine, down inside your panties to the front, his long fingers rubbing over your clitoris.

He pushes three of his fingers in your mouth, making you and himself lick around them before he glides them back into the fabric, rubbing once again over your clitoris before they enter you.

You arch back your hips in ecstasy as he pounds his fingers back and forth, circling and scissoring while his skillful tongue laps around your own. You manage to breath out “More.” and you're happy to see he doesn't object.

Instead, the god of mischief kneels down in front of you, sliding off your panties with his teeth on the way down. He breathes against your vagina, kisses the insides of your thighs, teasing you before he finally gives in as well, not being able to stop his lust from overcoming him.

Loki buries his face in your thighs, breathing in the scent, kissing and sucking on the wetness where his fingers have been just moments ago. Even this makes you go limp, and you gasp in pleasure.

Then the real fun begins, as the god parts the lips with his tongue, delving it in and lapping like a hungry dog. His cold horns, and his cold tongue ( in his Ice Giant form) make you throw your head back, and you hit it against the white marble wall, but the pain is overcome by even greater lust. Every second feels better than the one before, like a dream that cannot, shan't be interrupted, but just as you're thinking that, something big crashes through the window behind Loki, making the man turn around, and you gasp desperately at the loss of his tongue at your body.

It takes you a minute to realize that the 'Thing' that crashed through the window were in fact the Avengers (at least the men of the Avengers group – Nat is probably too busy being badass anyways).

“Get your hands off of her young brother!”, growls Thor, whirling his hammer around, clearly pointing towards Loki. 

“Mass-murderous, genocide creating god, okay, but a rapist? Really Loki? I never thought you could sink that low,” states Stark, the anger in his voice unmistakable. “Everything will be alright, kid. We're here to save you.” 

_ _ No, I don't need saving, I want that... or do I?  _ _ _ _ Maybe I do need to be saved.  _ _

_“ Tony, ye-”, before you get to finish your sentence, Loki shoots a weird light out of his scepter, hitting every single one of the Avengers, making them stand still and silent. Even Thor drops his hammer to the ground. _

_“ What did you do to them?” It can't be the spell he worked on Hawkeye in _ _ _ The Avengers _ _ _ . You don't think it would work on Thor, Tony or even Bruce. _

Loki turns to you again, kissing you briefly, whispering “Let's say a friend of mine taught me a spell that makes them more- open minded, dear.” When he pulls away, you feel dizzy and light headed and looking behind the shirtless god you could almost pass out from the sight. All four Avengers, their armor and costumes on the floor next to them, naked and ready for everything.

“Uncuff me.” 

He laughs and shoots you a look. 

“Oh come on, it´s not like I´d run away only wearing my bra.”

This probably persuades him, as it makes him cast off the chains. You slump on the floor, right in front of him. “That you´re free doesn´t change the fact that I am the one who says where this is going... but I leave those five to your disposition, darling.”

You stand up and lean over, brushing away a black hair strand from his ear, to whisper. “Thank you, Loki,” biting his earlobe before pulling away again to tip toe to the naked row of Avengers. 

Obviously you love every single one of them, but somehow you always had a special thing for the cocky playboy and philanthropist. You brush a finger over the scar that once the Arc filled up, protecting his heart.

In the last few minutes of freedom, after cooling down, the panic-y voice at the back of your head is back again, screaming  _ Run! He's dangerous, and this will definitely not end well for neither you nor the Avengers.  _ And as you look down, an idea pops into your head.

“You know what they say Loki? On earth, that is?” Slowly you start to bow down, spreading your naked butt in his direction. “They say you enjoy a woman's behind quite much.”

Reaching the ground, you pick up a small, sharp glass shard, hoping Loki is distracted enough as to not notice.

You feel Loki's groin pressing against you, and you know this might be your only chance. Quickly you stand up, turn around and try to his his jugular with all the force you got, the shard cutting through your skin, breaking it under pressure, yet all he does is step away and throw you against a wall with some spell. This time with force, and not the good kind either.

Warm liquid, you assume blood, runs down your face and through blurry vision you see Loki getting close again, growling “You're a bad girl, you know that? You're a bad, _bad girl._ Do you really think I'd fall for that. You'll pay for this.”

_ You swallow hard, as you see him reaching out for you, his callused hands pressing hard against your breasts, squeezing them. Every touch that felt so magical just moments ago, feels wrong now, and enjoying it feels even worse.  _

_ With all your willpower you fight against his spell and move away your face, as to not see the manic expression on his face. He only sneers: “Impressive, little girl. It takes a lot to break my magic. But let's pick up where we left of, shall we?” _

_ Loki slides down again, this time licking across your belly, scraping your skin with his teeth.  _

_ Once again, his lips part yours, as his tongue slides inside, making you gasp in pleasure, nonetheless.  _

_ From the corner of your eye you catch a glimpse of the other men in the room, who are now making their way in your direction, and you remember Loki's words:  _ _ _ “Let's say a friend of mine taught me a spell that makes them more- open minded, dear.” _ _

_“ See, dear, I figured making you suffer the most is by fulfilling your biggest fantasy,” he explained in between licks and moans. Even that makes you shudder, and you don't know yourself if from fear or excitement._

Loki's brother is the first to step forward, his eyes seeming kind of empty but, nevertheless, handsome.

The god of thunder kneels down next to his brother, and you make a strangled noise at the sight of the two brothers, making out with each other in front of you, a mix of blond and black hair, and flashes of tongues, and lip-biting. Especially Loki's way of sucking on Thor's lip before pulling away makes you shudder. “When we were younger we practiced like this. But now, let´s get back to  _ _ your  _ _ pleasure, shall we?”

And without another word he gets back to his work.

This time though he's accompanied by his brother's tongue, the blond gods laps even more vicious and animal-like than his brothers, one of his fingers pushing in and out around their tongues.

The arousal makes you forget about your worries once again, the voice at the back of your head drowned out by another voice begging for more, and only when you feel Clint's and Bruce's lips around your nipples ( _When did they get off my bra?),_ you realize you were saying your pleas out loud.

Suddenly all you wanted was to feel them all inside of you, to touch their chest, their arms, their lips, and only now you truly understand what Loki meant by 'suffering'. It was the physical need of them, that you can only get, but not give.

You breathe out: “Clint, kiss me, _please._ ” and the man is coming even closer to you, his lips only inches away. You can feel his breath on your skin but just as your lips are about to meet his Loki pulls away and commands the Avenger to stop, and get back to his work, which he did.

His plump lips start sucking on the flesh of your breasts, leaving love bites everywhere. The same thing is done to you by Bruce.

Again you end up begging for more, your moans getting louder and more frequent, as your body is overcome by pleasure. All the little orgasms, some more overwhelming then others where indescribably incredible.

As you open your eyes again, you see the last two Avengers, Tony and Steve, standing right behind the kneeling gods, their faces turned to each other, their bodies entwined in a intimate hug. You see that Steve's penis is throbbing against the smaller man's stomach as his hands explore his partners body, running over his arms, chest, belly, shaft, before finally pulling him in to a kiss. What starts out innocently, ends up being a hot and needy make out between two grown up men, and there was probably never anything more beautiful that you before. A fantasy, written down so often, finally coming to life.

Once again you feel an orgasm coming on, stronger than the ones before, the ecstatic feeling rippling through your body like a shock wave that even breaks the god's spell.

You feel numb, and overwhelmed but you know it's not over yet, since Loki's still talking, his words dissolving into thin air, inaudible because of the rushing blood in your ears.

Only when Clint forces himself on top of you, pinning your writs over your head, and grinding a leg between your thighs, you know Loki was talking to them and not you.

Everyone else would be trying to free themselves, get away but you need more, you _want_ more, not sure if still from your own will or because of some devious spell Loki cast on you. Either way, Loki seems to understand your intentions and allows Clint to loosen his grip, so you can wrap your arms around the Avenger's back, scratching it, as he pounds into you, the slick sound of skin clashing against skin ringing through the hall, the grunts and growls that Clint makes as you scratch him, and bite his clavicle suddenly very human, as if he was finally getting back to himself.

You rock your hips against Clint's motion, clenching around his shaft until he comes inside you, his warm seed spilling out of you, before he leaves, even though you want him to stay, need him to stay, or else you're sure that you will die ( as well as you're sure Loki cast a spell on you, else you wouldn't be so needy, and weak), but luckily Bruce is there to take Clint's place, filling you up even more, his thick cock slamming hard into you, more brutal than you thought but definitely pleasurable. His hairy, sweaty chest pressing against your breasts, his butt cheeks clenching with every thrust. It doesn't take you long to get him off, and feel his sperm mix with his fellow Avenger's.

After Steve and Thor take you both at the same time, which makes you feel like you are dying a thousand pleasurable deaths at the same time, Tony is the last, but instead of lying down as everyone else before him, he picks you up, his dark brown eyes locked with yours as he fucks you against a wall. This time it feels even more human than with the others. This time there's emotion and arousal, and not control. _Can it be?,_ you wonder, and as if he can read thoughts he whispers “Distract Loki.” before kissing you, long, deep and hot.

_ The thought that Tony Stark was sleeping with you,  _ __ without  _ _ _ Loki's magic behind it, makes you want to make him proud. To make him feel the best he felt in a long while. _

With a smile on your face you lean over and place a kiss on his mouth, his beard scratching your skin, as you slowly slither your tongue inside, licking over his teeth until he opens them. You gasp when he starts to move his hips, pushing himself further inside of you.

Tony rocks his hips back and forth in a steady motion, your foreheads pressed against each other, you breathing in each others air, eyes locked as he fucks you senseless, until he can't hold it in any longer, and with a ragged moan, comes inside of you, some of the cum dribbling down his shaft as you slide off of him.

Remembering Tony's words you turn around to Loki, spreading your legs in his direction, whispering seductively: “Loki, can you _please_ take me now? I _need_ to feel you inside me.”

The god is quite busy with his brother's cock but the sight of your vulnerableness probably convinces him to choose you instead.

And again you find yourself making out with the god of mischief, savoring the now familiar taste of his mouth, feeling his hands on your breasts, pinching your nipples, making you gasp as his hands slide down further to your thighs, before he lifts you up, just like Tony did, supporting you against the wall. You didn't even see him pulling down his breeches to reveal his thick cock.

“Do you like what you see?” _Yes._ “ _ _Say it!__ ” You gulp and say yes, making him smile. “Good girl.”

Just like that he pushes his shaft inside of you, and you can't help it but to scream as he pumps his cock in and out.

_No, don't loose yourself. Tony will help you._ You try to remind yourself but one of his strongest thrusts is so intense, that you feel like flying and you rock your head back once again, hitting exactly the same spot you did before, making fresh blood run down your face.

Loki doesn´t mind, though, and continues his brutal pumps, until he shoots his load where Bruce, Tony and everyone else shot theirs before.

Breathing heavily he pulls his dick out of you and steps away. “This was better than expected but why are-” He doesn´t get to finish his sentence as a fire blast hits and throws him against the wall, leaving you standing stunned against the wall.

“Let's go, girl, we gotta go.” It's Tony. He picks you off the ground, flying out the window into the night sky, leaving the weird building and the other Avengers behind. “Don't worry. We'll get them later, but first we have to help _you._ "

 


	2. Male POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Point Of View, for all the guys out there. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, friendly reminder that you don't have to have a AO3 account in order to leave Kudos! If you enjoyed the fic I'd be really glad if you'd leave a Kudos, since it would really help me out. Thanks!

The clinking of metal against stone wakes you up. Your head throbs and you try to open your eyes, but the irritating light makes you close them again. You try to move, but you feel metal chains stopping you from it. You realize that you're chained to the wall, your body hanging forward.

As your eyes finally adjust to the brightness, you look around the, still blurry, room, and your heart skips a beat. You're no longer in your bedroom, watching Netflix while cuddling up to your cat. You're... Well, you don't quite know where you are  _ exactly _ , but you're pretty sure your bedroom wasn't decorated as a almost empty, white marble floor and walls room. And there definitely wasn't a man, who somehow looks oddly familiar, in your room either.  _ _ Is he the one who abducted me? Wait,  _ _ _ was  _ _ _ I even abducted? _ _

As if the position you're in wouldn't be weird already, you notice the clothes the man is wearing. A leather-like coat, arm-plates that shine in the dim, orange lighting and old looking boots. His black hair goes to his shoulders and the  _ _ deja-vu-like  _ _ feeling hits you again, as if you've met him already. Before you even comprehend what you're saying, the word falls out of your mouth: “Loki.”

It's  _ _ Loki. _ _  The god of mischief, the villain of three Marvel movies and countless comics, but that can't be him. He's fiction. A character created by Marvel, based on Norse Mythology, yet there he is, a man, who's at least looking exactly like Loki. Probably some perverted fanboy. That sends a shiver down your spine and the seriousness of the situation crashes onto you, as you feel your chest tighten and panic overwhelm your thoughts. “Hey! Who are you? Why am I here?”, you hope your voice doesn't betray you, that he doesn't notice how scared you are, but the moment he turns around, fear changes into curiosity.

It  _ _ is  _ _ him. Loki in flesh and blood. Or the actor who's portraying him, Tom Hiddleston. Either way, his looks definitely make you feel less afraid (which is probably sick, but hey, its Tom Hiddleston – you think).

“ I am Loki. The, soon to be, ruler of Asgard and Midgard. As to why you're here, let's say, it's for my own amusement. I used to think Midgard didn't have anything of value,” with every word he says, he comes one step closer to you, “but I couldn't else but notice a kind of innocence and beauty in some of you. So every now and then I take someone, whom I can use.” The last words are only a brief whisper in your ear but your mouth goes dry at the thought.

“Prove it,” you command ( _ _Wow, where did that confidence come from, all of a sudden.)__

He just smirks at that, barking a laugh as he casts off the clothes from your body in one swipe of his hand, leaving you in your black boxer briefs.

You smile, happy at the thought that it is Loki, _and_ because of a notable bulge that was pressing against the god's leather pants.

“Is this proof enough to you, human?”, he says, taking his cloak off, his shirt, and the rest of his armor (above the waist) soon following.

His sweat covered muscles glisten in the orange light and even though a faint panicked voice at the back of your head tells you its wrong and you should not be here right now, you feel the precum make the fabric of your underwear wet.

“There are billions of parallel universes, and in every single one of them, a copy of yourself exists, and has similar but different outcomes. For example, my 'copy' is this actor that plays, well, me. Yet in my universe I am Loki.” The way his voice drops when he's explaining it to you, makes you tremble and god, how much you'd give to have a free hand so you could touch yourself.

Loki waves with his hand just like he did before, this time making his own pants disappear, leaving him in leather breaches, boots, his helm and with his scepter in hand.

“Will you behave,” it's more a command than a question but you know he expects an answer. You swallow hard, and nod. “Then let's have some fun, shall we.”

He starts to touch you with his hands. Your hip, your chest, your neck, sometimes for a few seconds and sometimes even shorter, teasing you, making you want him more. All the while he's staying silent, and the few times you manage to keep your eyes open you see the concentrated look on his face.

You feel your cheeks burn up and your cock get hard, as your mind is slowly overcome by arousal.

His hands come to a halt at your lower back, as he closes the gap between your bodies, shoving your hips together, his thigh thrusting against the inside of your thighs, and you're pretty sure if you wouldn't be hanging from a wall already you'd definitely collapse right then and there.

For a moment you think he wants to kiss you, you even want him to kiss you, but he moves his face right past yours, to sniff at your neck instead. You hear him drawing in some breaths, and breathing them out in slow, shaky pants. “You smell so good,  _ _ baby boy _ _ ." You gasp in response, shocked that Loki would even know such expressions, but then again, you're probably not his first.

Finally he starts to nib at your neck, hesitant at first but growing more needy with every next kiss. Suddenly you get aware of  _ _ how  _ _ close you two actually are. You feel the firmness of his chest against your own, his strong hands around your body, hands tugging at your hair and squeezing your butt, his erection throbbing through layers of cloth against yours. He stops again, his moans and growls ringing through your ears. You're the center of his attention, and for the first time you allow yourself to moan loudly-

Only to get it stifled by the god's own lips and tongue crashing against yours, needy and wanting, moaning loudly.

The more he gets, the bolder he grows, starting to whisper obscenities to you in between the kisses, his touch growing rougher, his squeezes harder, his bites bloodier.

As you thought this might never get better, you feel Loki shift his hand from the back of your neck, over your spine, down inside your boxers, his long fingers trailing over the crack of your butt.

He pushes three of his fingers in your mouth, making you and himself lick around them before he glides them back into the fabric, rubbing once again over your rimm before they enter you.

You arch back your hips in ecstasy as he pounds his fingers back and forth, circling and scissoring while his skillful tongue laps around your own. You manage to breath out “More.”, despite the pain of him spreading you, and you're happy to see he doesn't object.

Instead, the god of mischief kneels down in front of you, sliding off your briefs with his teeth on the way down. He breathes against your cock, kisses the insides of your thighs, teasing you before he finally gives in as well, not being able to stop his lust from overcoming him.

Loki buries his face in your thighs, breathing in the scent, kissing and sucking your balls, his warm tongue licking around them. Even this makes you go limp, and you gasp in pleasure.

Then the real fun begins, as the god parts his lips to lick at the head of your cock, sliding down slowly, licking and even biting. His cold horns, and his cold tongue ( in his Ice Giant form) make you throw your head back, and you hit it against the white marble wall, but the pain is overcome by even greater lust. Every second feels better than the one before, like a dream that cannot, shall not be interrupted, but just as you're thinking that, something big crashes through the window behind Loki, making the man turn around, and you gasp desperately at the loss of his tongue at your body.

It takes you a minute to realize that the 'Thing' that crashed through the window were in fact the Avengers (at least the men of the Avengers group – Nat is probably too busy being badass anyways).

“Get your hands off of him, young brother!”, growls Thor, whirling his hammer around, clearly pointing towards Loki.

“Mass-murderous, genocide creating god, okay, but a rapist? Really Loki? I never thought you could sink that low,” states Stark, the anger in his voice unmistakable. “Everything will be alright, kid. We're here to save you.”

_ No, I don't need saving, I want that... or do I? Maybe I do need to be saved. _

_“_ _ Tony, ye-”, before you get to finish your sentence, Loki shoots a weird light out of his scepter, hitting every single one of the Avengers, making them stand still and silent. Even Thor drops his hammer to the ground. _

_“_ _ What did you do to them?” It can't be the spell he worked on Hawkeye in The Avengers . You don't think it would work on Thor, Tony or even Bruce. _

Loki turns to you again, kissing you briefly, whispering “Let's say a friend of mine taught me a spell that makes them more- open minded, dear.”

When he pulls away, you feel dizzy and light headed and looking behind the shirtless god you could almost pass out from the sight. All four Avengers, their armor and costumes on the floor next to them, naked and ready for everything.

“Uncuff me.”

He laughs and shoots you a look.

“Oh come on, it´s not like I´d run away naked.”

This probably persuades him, as it makes him cast off the chains. You slump on the floor, right in front of him. “That you´re free doesn't change the fact that I am the one who says where this is going... but I leave those five to your disposition, darling.”

You stand up and lean over, brushing away a black hair strand from his ear, to whisper. “Thank you, Loki,” biting his earlobe before pulling away again to tip toe to the naked row of Avengers.

Obviously you love every single one of them, but somehow you always had a special thing for the cocky playboy and philanthropist. You brush a finger over the scar that once the Arc filled up, protecting his heart.

In the last few minutes of freedom, after cooling down, the panic-y voice at the back of your head is back again, screaming  _ _ Run! He's dangerous, and this will definitely not end well for neither you nor the Avengers.  _ _ And as you look down, an idea pops into your head.

“You know what they say Loki? On earth, that is?” Slowly you start to bow down, spreading your naked butt in his direction. “They say you enjoy a man's behind quite much.”

Reaching the ground, you pick up a small, sharp glass shard, hoping Loki is distracted enough as to not notice.

You feel Loki's groin pressing against you, and you know this might be your only chance. Quickly you stand up, turn around and try to his his jugular with all the force you got, the shard cutting through your skin, breaking it under pressure, yet all he does is step away and throw you against a wall with some spell. This time with force, and not the good kind either.

Warm liquid, you assume blood, runs down your face and through blurry vision you see Loki getting close again, growling “You're a bad boy, you know that? You're a bad,  _ _ bad boy.  _ _ _ Did _ you really think I'd fall for that. You'll pay for this.”

_ You swallow hard, as you see him reaching out for you, his callused hands pressing hard against your chest, scratching it. Every touch that felt so magical just moments ago, feels wrong now, and enjoying it feels even worse. _

_ With all your willpower you fight against his spell and move away your face, as to not see the manic expression on his face. He only sneers: “Impressive, little boy. It takes a lot to break my magic. But let's pick up where we left of, shall we?” _

_ Loki slides down again, this time licking across your belly, scraping your skin with his teeth. _

_ Once again, his lips part, as his tongue slides over your cock, making you gasp in pleasure, nonetheless. _

_ From the corner of your eye you catch a glimpse of the other men in the room, who are now making their way in your direction, and you remember Loki's words: _ _ _ “Let's say a friend of mine taught me a spell that makes them more- open minded, dear.” _ _

_“_ _ See, dear, I figured making you suffer the most is by fulfilling your biggest fantasy,” he explained in between licks and moans. Even that makes you shudder, and you, yourself, don't know if from fear or excitement. _

Loki's brother is the first to step forward, his eyes seeming kind of empty but, nevertheless, handsome.

The god of thunder kneels down next to his brother, and you make a strangled noise at the sight of the two brothers, making out with each other in front of you, a mix of blond and black hair, and flashes of tongues, and lip-biting. Especially Loki's way of sucking on Thor's lip before pulling away makes you shudder. “When we were younger we practiced like this. But now, let´s get back to  _ _ your _ _ pleasure, shall we?”

And without another word he gets back to his work.

This time though he's accompanied by his brother's tongue, the blond gods laps even more vicious and animal-like than his brothers, one of his fingers finding his way to your butt, pushing inside, feeling totally different than Loki's. Thicker. You moan.

The arousal makes you forget about your worries once again, the voice at the back of your head drowned out by another voice begging for more, and only when you feel Clint's and Bruce's lips around your nipples you realize you were saying your pleas out loud.

Suddenly all you wanted was to feel them all inside of you, to touch their chest, their arms, their lips, and only now you truly understand what Loki meant by 'suffering'. It was the physical need of them, that you can only get, but not give.

You breathe out desperately: “Clint, kiss me,  _ _ please. _ _ ” and the man is coming even closer to you, his lips only inches away. You can feel his breath on your skin but just as your lips are about to meet his Loki pulls away and commands the Avenger to stop, and get back to his work, which he did.

His plump lips start sucking on the flesh of your clavicle, leaving love bites everywhere. The same thing is done to you by Bruce.

Again you end up begging for more, your moans getting louder and more frequent, as your body is overcome by pleasure. All the little orgasmic feelings, some more overwhelming then others where indescribably incredible.

As you open your eyes again, you see the last two Avengers, Tony and Steve, standing right behind the kneeling gods, their faces turned to each other, their bodies entwined in a intimate hug. You see that Steve's penis is throbbing against the smaller man's stomach as his hands explore his partners body, running over his arms, chest, belly, shaft, before finally pulling him in to a kiss. What starts out innocently, ends up being a hot and needy make out between two grown up men, and there was probably never anything more beautiful that you before. A fantasy, written down so often, finally coming to life.

Once again you feel like you're about to come, cross the line of no return, hoping, pleading to hold on just a little longer but they are too overwhelming, and with a loud groan you let the ecstatic feeling ripple through your body like a shock wave, shooting your load all over Thor's face, just to see it licked clean by his brother.

You feel numb, and overwhelmed but you know it's not over yet, since Loki's still talking, his words dissolving into thin air, inaudible because of the rushing blood in your ears.

Only when Clint forces himself on top of you, pinning your writs over your head, and grinding a leg between your thighs, you know Loki was talking to them and not you.

Everyone else would be trying to free themselves, get away but you need more, you  _ _ want  _ _ more, not sure if still from your own will or because of some devious spell Loki cast on you. Either way, Loki seems to understand your intentions and allows Clint to loosen his grip, so you can wrap your arms around the Avenger's back, scratching it, as he pounds into you, the slick sound of skin clashing against skin ringing through the hall, the grunts and growls that Clint makes as you scratch him, and bite his clavicle suddenly very human, as if he was finally getting back to himself.

You rock your hips against Clint's motion, clenching around his shaft until he comes inside you, his warm seed spilling out of your hole, before he leaves, even though you want him to stay, need him to stay, or else you're sure that you will die ( as well as you're sure Loki cast a spell on you, else you wouldn't be so needy, and weak), but luckily Bruce is there to take Clint's place, filling you up even more, his thick cock slamming hard into you, more brutal than you thought but definitely pleasurable. His hairy, sweaty chest pressing against your chest, his butt cheeks clenching with every thrust. It doesn't take you long to get him off, and feel his sperm mix with his fellow Avenger's.

After Steve and Thor take you both at the same time, which makes you feel like you are dying a thousand pleasurable deaths at the same time, Tony is the last, but instead of lying down as everyone else before him, he picks you up, his dark brown eyes locked with yours as he fucks you against a wall. This time it feels even more human than with the others. This time there's emotion and arousal, and not control.  _ _ Can it be?, _ _ you wonder, and as if he can read thoughts he whispers “Distract Loki.” before kissing you, long, deep and hot.

_ _ The thought that Tony Stark was sleeping with you,  _ _ _ without  _ _ _ Loki's magic behind it, makes you want to make him proud. To make him feel the best he felt in a long while. _ _

With a smile on your face you lean over and place a kiss on his mouth, his beard scratching your skin, as you slowly slither your tongue inside, licking over his teeth until he opens them. You gasp when he starts to move his hips, pushing himself further inside of you.

Tony rocks his hips back and forth in a steady motion, your foreheads pressed against each other, you breathing in each others air, eyes locked as he fucks you senseless, until he can't hold it in any longer, and with a ragged moan, comes inside of you, some of the cum dribbling down his shaft as you slide off of him.

Remembering Tony's words you turn around to Loki, spreading your ass in his direction, whispering seductively: “Loki, can you  _ _ please  _ _ take me now? I  _ _ need  _ _ to feel you inside me.”

The god is quite busy with his brother's cock but the sight of your vulnerableness probably convinces him to choose you instead.

And again you find yourself making out with the god of mischief, savoring the now familiar taste of his mouth, feeling his hands on your breasts, pinching your nipples, making you gasp as his hands slide down further to your thighs, before he lifts you up, just like Tony did, supporting you against the wall. You didn't even see him pulling down his breeches to reveal his thick cock.

“Do you like what you see?” __Yes.__ “ _Say it!_ ” You gulp and say yes, making him smile. “Good boy.”

Just like that he pushes his shaft inside of your ass, this time sending a jolt of pain through your body, and you can't help it but to scream as he pumps his cock in and out.

_ _ No, don't loose yourself. Tony will help you.  _ _ You try to remind yourself but one of his strongest thrusts is so intense, that you feel like flying and you rock your head back once again, hitting exactly the same spot you did before, making fresh blood run down your face.

Loki doesn't mind, though, and continues his brutal pumps, until he shoots his load where Bruce, Tony and everyone else shot theirs before.

Breathing heavily he pulls his dick out of you and steps away. “This was better than expected but why are-” He doesn't get to finish his sentence as a fire blast hits and throws him against the wall, leaving you standing stunned against the wall.

“Kid, we gotta go, _now_.” It's Tony. He picks you off the ground, flying out the window into the night sky, leaving the weird building and the other Avengers behind. “Don't worry. We'll get them later, but first we have to help __you.__ "

 

 


End file.
